Trick or hueso
by hikari-loka
Summary: Alfred siempre a creído que sus fiestas son las mejores, pero aun no a conocido las fiestas del mexicano/ especial de día de muertos atrasado, disfrútenlo /segundo Omake
1. Chapter 1

**Trick or Hueso**

En cierta ciudad de México, se encontraba una casa muy tranquila, de un hermoso estilo colonial, adornada con enredaderas que cubrían la fachada y le daban un cierto toque natural, todo era serenidad y silencio en esos momentos, pero este se vio perturbado por unas pisadas rápidas que provenían de la entrada.

-¡México!-exclamo Alfred gritando, mientras tumbaba la puerta de la casa de una patada-

-¡México! he venido a invitarme a mi súper genial fiesta de halloween que…-pero al ver que nadie respondía, dejo de hablar y miro a su alrededor buscando al otro

-México ¡¿donde estas? No trates de esconderte de Hero!-grito por toda la casa, esperando que el otro lo escuchara e hiciera acto de presencia, reviso baños, recamaras, la cocina, todo, pero no pudo encontrar rastros del moreno en ninguna parte, ya se iba a dar por vencido en su búsqueda hasta que cierto rezo, proveniente del patio, le llamo la atención.

Con lentitud asomo su cabeza por la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa de una imagen que no esperaba encontrar, ahí frente a una mesa, decorada espléndidamente con adornos de colores y calaveritas azucaradas, varias cruses y comida de la región de su compañero, se encontraba sentado el moreno arrodillado frente al altar con una cruz en la mano, sosteniendo febrilmente mientras rezaba unos cantos en una legua materna.

Se quedo extasiado contemplando aquella bella imagen poco usual, no era normal encontrar al otro tan calmado y concentrado, espero por unos segundos, hasta que la otra nación termino de rezar y haciendo una señal de cruz con sus manos para luego pararse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Esto, lo tomo como una señal para entrar, por lo que con lentitud se escabullo a las espaldas del otro para hablarle.

-¡Hello México!-sorprendió al otro gritándole prácticamente al oído y haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¡ah!, Alfred idiota, ya te dije que no me sorprendas de esa manera, además, ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi casa?-el enojo del mexicano era evidente, pero el otro prefirió ignorar sus insultos y su pregunta, acostumbrado a la personalidad explosiva de su compañero

-¡hahaha!, tranquilo brother-le dio unas palmaditas en las espalda haciendo enojar mas al otro- además, he venido aquí a invitarte a mi súper genial fiesta de halloween que celebro cada año-exclamo feliz, mientras le extendía la invitación al mexicano.

-¡no ignores mi pregunta!, además-protestó mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, dejando que su cara y sus facciones se relajaban un poco, pero sin dejar de reflejar molestia- sabes muy bien que no puedo ir, yo también tengo preparativos para mi fiesta, todos los años te vengo diciendo

-¡ah~!-inflo las mejillas el americano- pero eso es injusto, ya hice tu invitación, mira, hasta le puse figuritas de esos luchadores que tanto te gustan-dijo señalando las calcomanías de la invitación, la cual estaba llena de imágenes de luchadores enmascarados, lo cual hizo enojar mas al mexicano.

-mira Alfred, llevo años diciéndote que no puedo ir, a diferencia de ti, yo realmente tengo una celebración entera que realizar, no puedo dejar que el día de muertos se arruine solo por ir a tu fiesta

Alfred lo vio confundido por unos segundos como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando el otro (y de hecho, no lo entendía), por lo que el mexicano solo atino a darse una palmada en la frente.

-hola, tierra a Alfred, el día de muertos-lo llamo tratando de captar su atención

-día de… ¿ah? –Lo miro más confundido-

-de lo que te hablo cada año, desde que nos conocimos y que se celebra en mi país

-¡ah~!…no, lo siento

-las historias que te cuento cada 1 de noviembre que me vienes a ver para invitar a tu fiesta, el motivo por el que no puedo ir, una de las celebraciones más importantes en mi país, que es internacionalmente reconocida, incluso en alguno de tus estados se celebra, los altares, la decoración, hasta lo anuncian en la tele, cosas como: "el día de muertos ha llegado", las obras de los niños de primaria, etc., ¿no te recuerdan a nada?-empezó a cabrearse el mexicano-

-…-el americano no respondió

-¡ah, sí serás pen…!, lo que se celebra en mi país en lugar que tu halloween-grito ya encolerizado por la idiotez del estadounidense

Y como si los dioses le hubieran iluminado con su luz la mente del americano, la cara de Alfred se ilumino y por fin logro comprender al otro.

-¡Ah~!, la copia barata de mi halloween que se celebra en tu nación-exclamo con ligereza como si hubiera descubierto algo sin importancia.

Al mexicano casi le dieron ganas de destrozarle el cuello al estadounidense y que este se uniera a las fotos que ahora estaban colocadas en el altar, pero logro contener su ira, respiro unas cuantas veces y logro calmarse (o mínimo lo intento)

-si, ese, el día de muertos

-¡hahaha¡, pero México, esa cosa no tiene importancia, vamos ven a divertirte mejor a mi fiesta, será más divertido que estar aquí haciendo esto-señalo el altar y rio divertido el americano mientras abrazaba al otro por la espalda sin notar el aura oscura que invadió al otro.

El mexicano sintió como la sangre le ardió en las venas debido a la ira, ahora si quería matar a Alfred, no solo se osaba a entrar en su casa sin permiso (Aunque el también lo hiciera) si no que también, se atrevía a insultar una de las mayores tradiciones que tenia, de la cual se encontraba sumamente orgulloso, oh si, el americano merecía morir.

Con fuerza, México se deshizo del agarre del otro y con esa misma lo agarro del cuello de la camisa de su suéter de aviador y lo alzo.

-Mira pequeño imbécil, vuelves a insultar mi tradición, y juro que quedaras peor de como deje a España cuando me independice-con esto soltó al otro y lo dejo caer dándole luego la espalda para dirigirse a su casa.

El estadounidenses se quedo sorprendido ante el enojo del otro e intento ir tras él, casi nunca lo veía tan enojado como en esa ocasión, más valdría disculparse, aunque no supiera porque el otro estaba tan enojado

-pero México-lo intercepto antes de que entrara a su casa- yo quiero verte en mi fiesta, vamos, no seas malo, please-suplico, mientras perseguía al otro, el cual lo había logrado esquivar e intentaba escaparse ante sus suplicas, pero al final termino cediendo.

-mira, no voy a ir a tu maldita fiesta porque tengo mucho que hacer...-observo los ojos de tristeza del otro –pero…-Alfred lo miro con esperanza-…si me vienes a buscar y me esperas cuando termine mi celebración, puede que valla…solo un rato.

La mirada del americano se ilumino, tal cual niño cuando le dan sus regalos de navidad, con rapidez envolvió en un abrazo de oso al otro mientras sonreía triunfantemente.

-¡Hahaha!, ya lo veras México, te encantara mi fiesta y te la pasaras tan genial que todos los años vas a querer ir.

-hey, ya tranquilo, suéltame-se intento zafar el mexicano, pero el abrazo del otro era demasiado fuerte.

-ya lo veras, habrá disfraces…

-Alfred suéltame…

-calaveras por todos lados, luz y sonido…

-Alfred

-los mejores dj de la ciudad…

-a...Alfred…

-podremos molestar a Arthur…

-¡Alfred!

-¿ah?, ¿México?-cuando por fin el estadounidense se percato de los gritos de su amigo, lo soltó y dejo de asfixiarlo con su abrazo -México, ¿estas bien?, te vez pálido-dijo inocente ante la mirada de víbora del otro

-¿tu...porque…crees?-exclamo molesto, mientras trataba de recuperar todo el aliento que había perdido.

-bueno, entonces toma-le extendió la invitación al mexicano - te vendré a buscar a las 7, también quiero ver un poco de tu celebración o lo que sea y luego nos iremos a la fiesta ¿okei?

-ah, sí-dijo mientras agarraba la invitación con desconfianza y miraba las figuritas de los luchadores_-"idiota" _bueno si ya terminaste de fastidiarme, es mejor que te vayas, tengo mucho que hacer- diciendo esto, camino a su casa y dejo a un Alfred algo desconcertado.

-pero me…

-¡adiós!- con esto, le cerró la puerta en la cara al americano, evitando que este continuara su oración

-bueno…-exclamo feliz el rubio dándose la vuelta y comenzando a salir de a casa del otro- todavía me faltan muchas invitaciones que repartir y será mejor que me ponga en marcha-volvió a recobrar sus entusiasmos y con una sonrisa en la cara salió de la casa del mexicano.

Esta vez lo había conseguido, por fin México iría a su fiesta de halloween y le demostraría que su fiesta era mucho mejor, solo tendría que esperar hasta esta noche.

* * *

><p>*ding dong*<p>

El sonido del timbre de la casa sonó por todo el lugar, haciendo un eco sonoro en todos los

Pasillos, pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

*ding dong ding dong*

Volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez mas rápido y con insistencia, buscando que alguien lo escuchara

*ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong*

El sonido resonó tantas veces como fue posible creando una melodía fastidiosa, pasos apresurados se escucharon bajar por las escaleras para luego que un moreno encolerizado abriera la puerta

-¡¿Puedes dejar de tocar el timbre Alfred?- grito molesto el mexicano, por fin, haciendo que el otro dejara de producir aquel sonido infernal

-ah, México, por fin contestas, te tardaste demasiado ¡hahaha!-rio el americano

-ah, sí _"quería ver si te ibas_" pero bueno, porque estas vestido así –señalo con extrañeza las ropas del otro

Y no era por nada, el americano iba vestido de un esmoquin negro con rallas blancas, camisa blanca abajo, una corbata del mismo color que el chaleco, unos hermosos zapatos negros de marca, con la cara completamente pintada de blanco con sombras negras bajo sus ojos, y dibujada en la boca, una línea con rayas verticales.

-ah, es mi traje de *Jack, ¿te gusta?, me lo hizo uno de los mejores diseñadores de mi país, hasta *Tim dijo que era una réplica exacta-se jacto el americano, dando una vuelta para mostrar por completo el traje

-ah, sí como digas-miro inquisitivo México, mientras abría mas su puerta y volvía entrar a la casa, el americano solo se quedo parado en la entrada como esperando algo - ¿Qué, no vas a pasar?-con esto el americano sonrió y entro a la fachada dando saltitos de alegría

-¡haha! Gracias, por cierto, te traje algunos dulces de mi casa

-si, como sea, puedes dejarlo en la mesa-ignoro el otro mientras volvía a subir las escaleras

Alfred, siguió sus ordenes y dejo los caramelos en el lugar designado, para luego sentarse en el sillón más grande de esta, con curiosidad observo alrededor y vio algunas fotos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, en una se encontraba México cuando era una colonia, abrazado por España, ambos sonrientes, en otra se encontraba el mexicano y todos sus hermanos latinos y solo en la última, que parecía algo arrugada y vieja, se encontraba el mexicano, mattie y él cuando apenas eran unas pequeñas colonias, en la época en que se habían conocido y estaban bajo el mando de sus tutores.

Ah, la vida era tan tranquila en esa época, los hermanos del norte se querían mucho, pero igual que todas las cosas, todo cambio, mattie casi ya no le hablaba (o más bien el se olvidaba de el) y México comenzó a odiarlo, las cosas ya no eran como antes, ya no eran tan unidos y sus relaciones se habían hecho más efímeras

Apenas escucho unos pasos provenientes de arriba, dejo las fotos y se puso de pie rápidamente para recibir al mexicano.

-México, ¿ya estas li…?

Pero se quedo boqui abierto ante la imagen frente a sus ojos, ahí se encontraba el mexicano, con un traje de charro negro con todo y guitarra en espalda, pero lo único diferente era que tanto su cara como sus manos, estaban de un completo blanco, en su rostro y dedos había detalles de rallas en negro, como reflejando la forma de un esqueleto y al igual que él, sus ojos estaba contorneado de negro, solo que en el caso del otro, lo estaban más.

-¿nos vamos?-exclamo el mexicano, viendo como el otro se quedaba anonadado

-¿M-México y-y esa ropa?-aun no salía de su estupefacción

-¿no habías dicho que era una fiesta de disfraces?-lo miro confundido- pues me disfracé, ahora vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde

-wow, esta…esta… ¡increíble tu traje!-exclamo emocionado dándole una sonrisa al moreno el cual solo se sonrojo levemente y murmuro un débil: "gracias"

-bueno, vamos que la marcha al cementerio va a empezar-jalo de la mano a Alfred y se lo llevo a la calle, no sin antes cerrar bien la casa y sacar a su chihuahua "Papi", para que no le robaran nada, pues en estos días, el crimen estaba un poco, "alteradito".

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, doña chela, ya llegamos!-saludo el mexicano, a una mujer de aspecto adulto<p>

-oh, México, querido, que bueno que ya llegaste, estábamos a punto de partir-le sonrió la mujer débilmente- y dime amor, ¿Quién es este galán que te acompaña, porque no me lo has presentado? -le guiño al americano, el cual solo se tenso y rio nervioso.

-¡haha!, hay doña chela, usted, tan coqueta como siempre-rio México, feliz de la desgracia del americano- este es Alfred, un "conocido" de hace tiempo

-¡hey! No solo soy un…-se iba a quejar el americano pero fue interrumpido por la señora

-oh ya veo, se ve que no es de acá, *Javier, ¿estás seguro de que es bueno traerlo?, recuerda que en estas épocas, aquí es más peligroso, y mucho más para una persona que no conoce nuestras tradiciones -dijo la mujer algo preocupada

-tranquila doña chela, yo lo mantendré vigilado y veré que no le jale lo pies el muerto-sonrió para tranquilizar a la anciana

-bueno, siendo tu, confió plenamente que todo estará bien, pero bueno, ya es hora de partir, buena suerte muchachito- dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Alfred- y ve que nadie te sorprenda con un "regalito"-con esto último la mujer se dirigió al frente de las personas y comenzó a llamarlas para iniciar la procesión

-haha, si –rio nervioso el americano y luego se dirigió a México, el cual solo trataba de contenerse la risa- México, ¿Q…que trato de decir con eso?

-jumm….nada-rio entre dientes el mexicano y volteo hacia la procesión-bueno vamos, no vaya a ser que te pierdas _o alguien haga que te pierdas_– susurro esto último y le dio la espalda al americano para comenzando a seguir a la procesión

-¿eh? México, espera-le siguió, pero aun le quedaba cierta duda en su mente, ¿a que se había querido referir la señora y México?, bueno, mínimo tenía a México y no le pasaría nada…o eso creía

Llevaban minutos caminando y el camino cada vez se le hacía largo al americano, el cual, no se separaba ni un minuto del mexicano, debido a la neblina y temiendo a que le pasara algo, entre rezo y rezo, el americano se iba aburriendo y el cansancio le empezó a ganarle, así que decidió tomar un pequeño descanso.

Con lentitud, tratando de que el otro no se diera cuenta, se sentó por unos minutos en una banca a descansar y de paso comió un dulce, cuando dijo levantarse y seguirlos, la neblina había cubierto todo por completo y apenas podía ver por donde iba, con paso lento comenzó a caminar, buscando a los demás.

-_"México ¿Dónde estás?"-_pensó preocupado, mirando por todos lados buscando alguna señal de la procesión, camino sin rumbo por unos minutos, hasta que de la nada empezó a escuchar unas risas_-"ah, deben ser ellos_"-con este pensamiento, comenzó a correr buscando el origen de las risas.

Aquellos pequeños ruidos, parecían ser producidas por unos *niños y cada vez que sentía que se acercaba estas volvían a sonar más lejanas, mientras más se acercaba al origen le pareció empezar a ver sombras que se paseaban de aquí por allá.

_-"ya estoy cerca"-_pensó mientras corría más rápido_-"¡jah!, ya te tengo"_

Cuando por fin logro llegar al origen las risas, estas dejaron de sonar y todas las sobras que había visto, desaparecieron, miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar a alguien pero lo único que vio fue arboles y mas arboles, trato de buscar la carretera pero esta, no aparecía a la vista, ahora sí, se encontraba perdido.

-_"god, ahora ¿qué hago?"-_paso su mano por sus cabellos en señal de nerviosismos e intento buscar por segunda vez la carretera, pero, mientras más avanzaba, sentía que más se perdía en el bosque, estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando una voz lo llamo.

-¿estas perdido cariño?

Alzo la cabeza para ver quién era y frente a él, subida en un árbol, se le apareció la muchacha una *hermosa muchacha, su cabello era hermoso, largo y ondulado, negro, suave a la vista, con unas piernas hermosas y largas con un cuerpo hermosos, lleno de dotes, pero, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, los cuales eran como dos piezas de carbón negras, pero con un brillo sin igual, apenas y llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco, ligero pero impecable y sus pies estaban descalzos.

Con lentitud y con mucha agilidad, la mujer se bajo de su árbol y aterrizo frente a Alfred, el cual seguía embobado con su belleza.

-¿te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar, tratando de llamar la atención del americano

-¿ah? Ah sí, no te preocupes, el Hero siempre está bien ¡hahaha!-rio falsamente tratando de aparentar su nerviosismo.

-oh ya veo, ¿así que estás perdido?-exclamo, mientras observaba a Alfred con sus bellos ojos, examinándolo de arriba abajo

-¡haha!, el Hero nunca se pierde-murmuro nervioso al sentir la mirada de la otra sobre de el- además de segu…

Pero otra vez fue interrumpido, debido a que la chica le agarro de la cabeza y hundió entre su pecho su rostro, el americano se sonrojo de inmediato e intento zafarse, pero la mujer lo tenía bien agarrado.

-oh, pobrecito, estás perdido y no sabes cómo llegar a casa-dijo con voz lamentada, mientras apachurraba mas al americano contra su pecho-tranquilo, aquí estoy para cuidarte

El americano se tranquilizo un poquito e intento volver a zafarse pero no podía, poco a poco se relajo y con delicadeza también abrazo a mujer como hipnotizado por su voz

-tranquilo, aquí me encuentro yo-susurro en el oído del americano mientras sonreía con satisfacción – yo te complaceré por completo

El americano se sentía como adormilado ante la angelical voz y sentía como sus músculos se iban destensando por completo, un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca y se aferro mas al cuerpo de la otra, empezó a sentir sueño y quería descansar.

-aquí no hay preocupaciones…-volvió a decir la chica en un susurro

-si, no hay preocupaciones-repetía el americano somnoliento

-aquí puedes descansar…

-si…descansar…

-todo estará bien, yo te cuidare

-si todo, ah~-bostezo- estará bien…

-ahora, ya eres mío…

El americano ante estas palabras se despertó un poco, pero lo que más le alarmo, fue sentir como la muchacha se aferraba mas a él y sus uñas crecían drásticamente, pudo sentir un filo en su espalda y como un escalofrió lo recorrió

Con rapidez aparto el cuerpo de la chica de él y se le quedo viendo, pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que ya no era la hermosa chica de antes, ahora su cabello era más largo y cubría su cara, su cuerpo era mas delgado, casi esquelético y sus uñas parecían garras.

-tu…-murmuro la chica acercándose a Alfred, haciendo que este retrocediera- tu… ¡serás mío!-la muchacha desconocida alzo la mirada y mostrando sus ojos, los cuales ahora eran completamente negro y huecos

Al ver esto, el estadounidenses no dudo ni un segundo y se puso a correr como loco, ni siquiera pensó el voltear a ver, debido al temor que le daba ver a la mujer de nuevo, corrió y corrió a todo lo que sus pies le dieron sin mirar en ningún momento atrás.

* * *

><p>El cansancio puedo más con el americano por lo que por fin paro de correr, debido a esto, callo rendido al piso, donde trato de recuperar el aliento, se encontraba demasiado cansado de tanto correr, sentí que solo con aquello ya había bajado todo los kilos que había subido esa mañana por haber comido tanto dulce.<p>

_-"definitivamente, cuando quiera bajar de peso, debo venir aquí"_

Cuando por fin recupero por completo el aliento, se dispuso a pararse, aunque aun se encontraba cansado, pero mas valía estar alerta, al menos de que quisiera que ocurriera, "otro" incidente.

Ya parado, observo a su alrededor y trato de ubicarse, milagrosamente la neblina había bajado un poco y ya podía ver donde se encontraba.

Gran sorpresa que se dio, al ver que por fin había logrando volver a la carretera, quiso victoriar, pero sabía que lo mejor ahora era buscar otra vez a la procesión.

_-"como dije, el Hero nunca se pierde_"-volvió emprender su camino, observando cada detalle de la calle como tratando de ubicarse.

Iba caminando tranquilo, con una sonrisa en la cara, deseando por fin encontrar a la proceso, que, aun se preguntaba, como misteriosamente había desaparecido, miro por todos lados pero aun no encontraba nada que le indicase donde estaba, hasta que un lamento infernal lo saco de su ensimismado.

-¡hay, mi hijos!

El sonido fue tan estridente y tan agudo que tuvo que taparse los oídos para que el tímpano no se le rompiera.

Cuando logro volver a recuperar su sentido, libero levemente sus oídos, pero otro chillido, igual de horrible que el anterior, volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez, más cercano, con miedo y aun con los oídos atapados, lentamente se volteo para observar que producía aquel lamento, tal vez tendría suerte y era una persona que quisiera ayudarlo.

-¡¿Dónde están mis hijo?

No, no tenía tanta suerte.

Justo atrás de el, acercándosele lentamente, se encontraba una figura fantasmagórica de una *mujer vestida de blanco, emitiendo gemidos de dolor a cada paso que daba, su cara se encontraba total mente demacrada y con lagrimas negras en los ojos, como sangra coagulada.

El pobre americano se quedo estático en su lugar, imposible de mover un musculo debido al miedo, intento hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara pero este se negaba.

_-"vamos cuerpo, ¡muévete!"_

La mujer fantasmagórica, cada vez se fue acercando mas a él, su paso era lento y con forme se acercaba su llanto se oía mas sonoro, cuando por fin llego a estar a unos cuantos pasos del americano, acerco lentamente su mano y casi le roso la mejilla.

-hijo…por fin… ¡estas aquí!-grito esta vez con una voz que parecía un desgarramiento y su boca se abrió para mostrar unos colmillos impresionantes.

Por fin el americano no pudo más y se puso a correr otra vez a todo lo que pudo, esta vez sí pudo voltear atrás y observo como el fantasma se le acercaba desde lejos persiguiéndolo y lanzando mas lamentos al aire.

-hijo, no escapes, ven a ¡mi!-gritaba la voz más macabra y volviendo a mostrar sus dientes

El americano apuro el paso notoriamente y trato de alejarse lo más que pudo, pero cuando ya el fantasma lo iba a alcanzar, choco con una pequeña piedrita y cayo, rodo por algunos minutos, hasta que por fin se asentó en el piso.

-_"¡auch!, eso dolió"-_se sobo la cabeza, tratando de minimizar el impacto que había tenido, así estuvo unos segundos, hasta que se volvió a acordar del fantasma por lo que volvió a mirar para todos lados-_"fantasma, ¿Dónde, cuando, como?"_

Trato de buscar con la mirada aquella figura fantasmagórica, pero para su suerte, no encontró ni rastro de él, ya ni los sollozos se escuchaban y lo único que quedaba era el silencio.

Con tranquilidad, dejo escapar un suspiro de alegría, agradeciendo que ya nadie lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-_"ah, por fin a salvo"_-suspiro aliviado, pero eso no le duro mucho, debido a que de la nada empezó a escuchar unos gruñidos-_"no, otra vez no"_

Si, entre las tinieblas se podía observar unos grandes y *enormes ojos rojos, como inyectados de sangre, que miraban fijamente al americano acercándose con lentitud, poco a poco conforme mas avanzaban, por fin se pudo distinguir la figura de un perro que más bien parecía lobo, de un pelaje negro noche.

Con lentitud el animal, empezó a rodear a Alfred, sin quitarle la vista de enzima y sin dejar de gruñir, como esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

El americano solo trago duro y en su mente empezó a rezar para que el animal desapareciera y que toda esta pesadilla acabara, intento todo lo que pudo, cerró los ojos, pero cada vez que los abría, el can seguía ahí, mirándolo, ya estaba a punto de atacar a Alfred y lanzarse contra él cuando una voz sonó.

-¡shu!, demonio, aléjate

Una *señora con capucha blanca le empezó a lanzar *sal al animal y este como si fuera quemado ante su toque, se alejo corriendo.

-Estos demonios fastidiosos, oye tu, güero, ¿estas bien?-se dirigió al americano, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo

-¿ah?, si gracias-acepto la ayuda y se levanto, aun si apartar la mirada de donde se había ido el perro- ¿Qué era eso?

-¿eso?, era un demonio chico, tienes suerte de que le haya lanzado sal para que se valla o si no te hubiera destrozado y comido tu alma

Alfred se quedo anonadado ante la explicación de la mujer y otra vez un escalofrió recorrió su espinilla, cuando por fin dejo de ver el lugar donde había pasado el perro, se voltio dispuesto a dar gracias, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado anteriormente por lo que se puso en pose de defensa

-hey chico, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-pregunto la mujer extrañada

-¿n…no quieres comerme, verdad?-pregunto nerviosos el americano, dudando si aquella persona era igual que todo los espectros que se había encontrado.

-puf, ¿para qué querría yo, hacer eso?

-b…bueno…yo pensé que como…

-chico, yo no soy de esos fantasmas que ya viste y que querían comerte-contesto rápido, ante la mirada estupefacta del americano- además yo tengo una procesión que dirigir y aun falta mucho que caminar

-u...una procesión, pero si aquí no hay….

Pero antes que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, a espaldas de la señora, se comenzaron a vislumbrar luces de velas, una por una se fueron encendiendo, mostrando a millones de personas que cargaban con ellas, cuando Alfred se dio cuenta, prácticamente toda la calle estaba iluminada gracias a las velas que se encontraban encendidas.

-¿¡d…de dónde demonios salió eso!-señalo anonadado el americano mientras señalando a toda la multitud de personas que había salido de la nada.

-mas respeto niño-le golpeo la cabeza la mujer- además, estamos aquí para esperar a nuestra reina, tú también deberías tener tu vela, te toma- con un movimiento manos, alzo su brazo y de la nada una luz se ilumino, mostrando una vela que antes, juraría el americano, no estaba ahí.

-m…muchas gracias-la agarro desconfiado, pensando que si no hacia lo que decía, lo iban a comer, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos hasta que el americano volvió a decidir a hablar- y bueno, decían que esperaban a su reina ¿Quién es ella?

-ahora que lo mencionas, acaba de llegar-dijo la mujer, mientras con su dedo señalaba el cielo

La mirada del americano siguió las señas hasta que sus ojos dieron a parar a la luna, su mirada aumento drásticamente y por el miedo caso tiro el objeto que le habían dado.

Justo frente a él, en el punto más alto del cielo, bailando entre la luna, se encontraba un esqueleto, vestido de el más hermosos vestido, lleno de flores de colores y adornos, sus huesos se veían mas blancos y hermosos y la luna les daba un brillo espectral-

El esqueleto se encontraba bailando y sus sombrero se movía con el viento y de su lado derecho e izquierdo, se podía ver como una masa de gente bajaba desde los cielos, para cualquiera que lo viera, esa imagen era simplemente perturbado, pero al mismo tiempo, increíblemente bella, si, solo alguien podía causar esa impresión tan terrorífica y hermosa a la vez, y esa solo era una persona: "la *catrina".

Si, ahí, en pleno baile, se encontraba la esquelética bailando, con sus huesos iluminados por la luna, guiando a las almas al mundo de los vivos, su mirada hueca observaba y cuidaba todo lo que pasaba por ahí, pendiente de que ninguna alma se lograra escapara.

Alfred solo se quedo mudo ante esa imagen y otra vez se congelo, quería escapar, irse en ese momento, o despertar de aquel sueño tan horripilante.

-es hermosa ¿no?

Pudo sentir como la mano de la mujer se apoyo en su hombro, pero esta no era la misma que antes, esta vez se sentía totalmente fría y sin vida.

Con lentitud el americano voltio su cara con miedo, pero lo que encontró lo espanto más de lo esperado, justo frente a sus ojos, la mujer que había conocido ya no era la misma de antes, ahora era pudo esqueleto y sus ojos solo eran huecos.

Intento zafarse pero está, lo tenía bien agarrado, cuando por fin aplico más fuerza, logro zafarse, pero por desgracia, cayó al suelo dándose con un fuerte golpe, se sobo levemente la cabeza y pudo sentir como un liquido viscoso manchaba su mano, sangre.

Lo último que vio antes de desmallarse fue a la mujer que ahora era puro hueso y a la catrina, bailando en el cielo, viéndolo fijamente y sonriendo.

-tranquilo Alfred, todo estará bien

* * *

><p>-Alfred…<p>

Escucho como alguien lo llamaba como un susurro

-Alfred…despierta…

Volvió a escuchar a la misma voz que lo llamaba pero se sentí demasiado débil para abrir sus ojos.

-Demonios, Alfredo despierta

El americano, con lentitud comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, su cuerpo se sentía fatigado y cansado como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

-Por fin despertaste gringo

Observo a su alrededor, aun desconcertado de donde estaba, notando que se encontraba en una cama acostado y cubierto con sabanas de color rojo, el lugar tenía una fachada muy humilde, con apenas un escrito con una lucecita prendida y varias hamacas colgadas alrededor.

Con lentitud se paso una de sus manos por entre su cabello incorporándose de su posición y recuperando mas la conciencia y sus sentidos, tenía una sensación de mareo y cansancio y cierto frio en su cuerpo, trato de recordarlo que había pasado pero su mente aun se sentía un poco aturdida, cuando por fin logro despejarse un poco lo recuerdos le vinieron de golpe

-¡AHHH! ¿¡Que, como, cuando, donde!-grito alterado mientras miraba a todos lados como buscando a todos esos espectro que había visto-¿Dónde están los fantasmas y el esqueleto flotante en la luna y la señora esa huesuda y…y…?

-¿esqueletos, fantasmas?, Alfred, ¿de qué estás hablando?- el mexicano lo miro raro, sin entender las especulaciones del otro.

-México –el americano con rapidez agarro los hombros del otro aun alterado y lo comenzó a zarandear de adelante hacia tras-México, no me vas a creer, pero vi un montón de almas que bajaban del cielo y…y…-hablo tartamudeando debido a él nerviosismos- a la muerte bailar en la luna, se me apareció el demonio en forma de perro y….

Imposible de continuar debido a lo alterado, el americano solo se quedo viendo al mexicano con sus ojos bien abiertos debido al susto, el mexicano solo lo vio raro y de un movimiento se soltó de su agarre y se paro.

-Alfred ¿de qué estás hablando?, si lo único que has hecho es dormir en toda la noche, tuve que irte a buscar después de que te perdieras de vista y te encontré plácidamente dormido en un baca de la acera-especto el mexicano molesto mientras miraba con reproche a estadounidense

Alfred solo se quedo anonadado ante la declaración y poco a poco se fue calmado, así que era eso, todo había sido un mal sueño, nada de lo que había pasado era real, todo ese sufrimiento, los seres malvados persiguiéndolo, todo, nada mas había sido una pesadilla.

Con una risa nerviosa y revolviéndose el cabello con una mano el americano se volvió a tender en la cama ya completamente calmado.

-haha, así que…todo fue un sueño-especulo, aun no muy seguro de todo aquello.

-si Alfred todo fue un sueño-se sentó el mexicano junto a él- bueno, será mejor que te prepares, ya es tarde y de seguro llegaremos tarde a tu propia fiesta, tienes suerte que uno de mis amigos nos presto su casa para que durmieras un rato porque si no te hubiera dejado ahí para que te robara el alma el demonio

Con esto el mexicano se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse se voltio a ver al americano.

-Por cierto, será mejor que te apures, ah y no se te vaya a olvidar devolver la ***vela** que te dieron, no vaya a ser que te "lleven"

Y con esto el mexicano salió de la habitación dejando muy desconcertado al americano, el cual solo se quedo viendo por unos segundos la puerta

-una vela, ¿de qué estará hablando?-poco a poco el americano voltio la cabeza hacia la mesita, y justo ahí, como el mexicano había dicho, se encontraba la vela mencionada, pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue eso, si no, que la vela era la misma que le había dado la señora en el sueño, pero no, eso, no fue lo peor, lo peor fue lo que vino después, si saber cómo, la vela poco a poco se hizo más traslucida y en su lugar comenzó a parecer un hueso.

El americano no hizo más que abrir los ojos de sobremanera, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar del miedo y su garganta se sintió más seca

No, no podía ser posible, todo aquello que había vivido, había… ¿había sido real?, no, no podía, no debía, eso…eso nada mas fue un sueño, pero no, aquel hueso que antes era vela lo comprobaba por completo, aquello no había sido un sueño, era…era real.

Con lentitud el americano acerco su mano al objeto y aun tembloroso, lo tanteo lentamente, confirmando que no era una ilusión, su tono de piel se disminuyo unos grados, dejándolo pálido y sus ojos se ensancharon mas mientras que su boca se abría por completo y dejaba escapar un grito desgarrador que se oiría en todo México.

* * *

><p>El mexicano se encontraba apoyando en la pared escuchando el grito del americano riéndose a carcajadas imaginando la expresión y el trauma que le había dejado al pobre estadounidense<p>

-No fuiste muy duro con él, México-una voz espectral sonó en el pasillo y poco a poco una figura de blando, vestida de un traje colorido que hacia resaltar la belleza de su hueso se fue apareciendo frente al mexicano, hasta que se manifestó por completo.

-no, no lo creo, bien se lo tenía merecido, catrina-exclamo el mexicano, mientras miraba fijamente a la esquelética

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo miradas, para al final, el espectro solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mandarle todo tu repertorio de "amiguitos" no te servirá de nada, muy bien sabes que la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

En mexicano la observo por unos minutos más y luego bajo levemente la mirada, para luego subirla y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-el insulto mi tradición y bien se lo tiene merecido-fue todo lo que dijo el mexicano mientras le daba la espalda a la huesuda.

-Más te vale ver que regrese ese hueso, o me lo llevare a finales de noviembre-comento severamente

-Si, si como digas, estaré pendiente-dijo vacilante el mexicano mientras abría la puerta de la salida- por cierto-se volteo para mirarla- salúdame a abuelo azteca y abuela maya, diles que les deje su comida favorita en mi casa de aquí, ¿entendido?-la huesuda solo asintió- bueno ya me tengo que ir, cuida muy bien de las almas, nos vemos-y con esto salió de la casa por completo y cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo

La muerte, solo se quedo mirando la puerta por unos segundos y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

-maldito mocoso, es igual que sus abuelos, poco respeto me tiene-con esto, desapareció por completo, dejando un silencio sepulcral en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

Primero que nada quisiera aclarar sobre el mito del **hueso y la vela**, bueno cuenta la leyenda, que si un ser misterioso (un fantasma) te da un (velas, monedas, etc) en días de muertos, este realmente es un hueso, el cual si no lo devuelves antes que termine noviembre, el ultimo día que parten las almas, estas te llevan.

*Jack: del "maravilloso mundo de Jack"

*Tim: Tim Burton

*Javier: el nombre que le puse a México en este fic.

*niños: son xaneques en el sureste de México, los chaneques son espíritus traviesos con aspecto de niños que esconden cosas y se aparecen a la gente distrayéndolos para hacerles perder el camino o desaparecerlos.

*hermosa muchacha: es la Xtabay, mujer hermosa que se les aparece a los borrachos y los seduce para luego matarlos, en este caso se le apareció a Alfred, quien estaba perdido.

*enormes ojos rojos: El diablo en forma de perro, se les dice que a algunas personas se les aparece en la noche.

*señora con capucha: la antigua norte-América, la abuela de Alfred que vino como alma.

*sal: dicen que la sal es purificadora por lo que el demonio huye de ella.

*catrina: también conocida como la muerte.

Ohhh mi dios, me tarde un buen en hacer esta cosa, maldita flojera -patea a su weba ¿?- bueno, esta un poco atrasado el fic, pero es debido a que era para un concurso y shalala shalala y pues me atrase y eso XDD, originalmente esta es la version full de ese fic, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y pues...mmm ¡QUE VIVA EL DIA DE MUERTOS! obvio tambien que viva el halloween, solo queria hacer ver lo que haria México si alfred insulta su celebracion y eso, pero ya, gracias por su lectura, dejen comentarios, me despido, bye.

PD: habrá 2 omakes mas XDD

Nota: solo por si acaso: los personajes de hetalia y otros mencionados no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos actores.


	2. Chapter 2

!OMAKE!

En otro parte del continente, específicamente en Nueva York, millones de países, vestidos de diferentes formas, se encontraban en la puerta esperando a que americano le abriese.

El ingles, que se encontraba en primera fila, toco el timbre por decimo sexta vez en la noche, comenzando a desesperar debido a que nadie le contestaba.

-maldito mocoso, ¿¡como se atreve a dejarme en la calle!-grito mientras apretaba más rápidamente el timbre

-tranquilo mon petit, de seguro está durmiendo o algo-lo detuvo el francés que se encontraba al lado mientras sonreír galantemente.

-pero eso no es escusa para dejarnos en la calle, ¿ya viste cuanta gente está esperando?-le pregunto exaltado debido al enojo señalando a los millones de países que se encontraban esperando, algunos se encontraban platicaban, otros miraban a la nada y otros, al igual que el ingles, ya se encontraba impacientes y con ganas de colgar a americano.

-oh, oh lala, creo que abra un problema-aclaro el francés mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano en una pose pensativa y preocupada, mientras el ingles solo rodaba los ojos ante lo evidente

-Oigan chicos-apareció en chino, con un traje de panda y con un peluche de shinatty-chan abrazada al pecho- será mejor que nos vallamos-aru ,mucha gente se está impacientando.

-pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?, Alfred no dijo que esperáramos-dijo nervioso el ingles, sobándose las sienes debido a la jaqueca

-Yo digo que vallamos a mi casa a hacer fiesta-se escucho una voz entre la multitud, era España

Varios países asintieron ante la propuesta del español y tomaron sus cosas para seguirlo, el único que quedo al final fue el ingles, que aun se resistía a irse.

-vamos mon amie, ya es tiempo de irnos-lo jalo en francés tratando de convencerlo, pero este se resistió

-pero, ¿y si Alfred viene y no nos ve, que vamos a hacer?-excuso en ingles tratando de quedarse en su lugar

-tranquilo, de seguro y si no nos ve, nos llama o podemos llamarlo al rato, sabes que él nunca se separa de su celular

Con esto el ingles cedió y se dejo llevar con el francés, aun se sentía preocupado por lo que le había pasado al Alfred, esperaba que no fuera nada grabe

-mientras tanto en México-

-¡AHHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH!...-se escucharon los gritos incesantes del americano desde adentro de la habitacion

-Alfred ya cállate y sal, despertaras a todo el vecindario-se quejo el mexicano mientras tocaba la puerta para que el americano abriese-dale abre que llegaremos tarde…

-no, no saldré, me van a jalar lo pies lo espectro…-chillo desde adentro el oji-azul

- _"idiota"_ demonios, deja eso, apúrate o mandare a la muerte para que te vaya a visitar esta noche.

Inmediatamente como por arte de magia el estadounidense salió de su morada y prácticamente de aferro al mexicano llorando

-México…snif…snif…protégeme- lloriqueo el güero mientras apretujaba mas al otro casi asfixiándolo

-si, ya ya…te protegeré-exclamo, mientras trataba de deshacerse del peso extra - _"tal vez, la catrina tenía razón"_

Desde la ventana de la habitación unos ojos huecos veían la escena y en los huesos de la boca se les formaba una sonrisa.

-te lo dije, la venganza nunca es buena-exclamo la catrina mientras acomodaba su sombrero para irse del lugar y seguir con su trabajo

-¿no ahora tu estas tomando venganza?-hablo una voz a su lado, mientras una figura de cabello largo negro y piel morena comenzaba a formarse en el lugar

-tu nieto es muy imprudente y se lo merece, además no es venganza, es el propio efecto de lo que hizo-dijo la catrina mientras comenzaba a flotar hacia la luna

El de cabello largo y piel morena solo se encogió de hombros y miro al espectro flotar

-vamos Azteca-hablo la huesuda mientras se volteaba para ver al moreno- no creas que te me vas a escapar esta vez-advirtió con una voz tenebrosa mientras le ofrecía su mano fría al otro

El azteca solo miro su mano y la rechazo comenzando a flotar a su lado

-puedo solo

La catrina solo se quedo en su lugar y volvió su mano a su lugar viendo como el otro se le comenzaba a adelantar

-"_como siempre, soy iguales, ambos unos insolentes"_

Con esto, ambas figuras desaparecieron en el brillo de la luna dejando solo un viento frio a su paso

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el primer omake, solo falta uno mas y ya XDDD, el siguiente estará un poco mas chiquito, bueno espero que les haya gustado, aquí hizo su gran aparición el abuelo azteca, ¿no se parece a mexico? :3 o ¿mexico se parece a el? XDDD bueno como sea, nos vemos en el proximo omake, bye. dejen comentarios :D<p>

comentarios:

**Kikyorami8: **si, alfred bastardo que insulta nuestra tradición 3, si, es que queria poner los mas conocidos para que se conocieran un poco mas XDD, no es mala idea para torturar a alfred XDD, si hago otro omake lo incluiré XDDD, espero que te guste el omake 3

****coffee-insanity**:** que bueno que te haya gustado XDD, uf, me tuve que recordar todas las historias que lei en mis libros de primaria para elegir las mas conocidas e incluirlas XDD, me recordó mi infancia y que aun me sigo asustando ¿? XDDDD, deberías festejar el dia de muertos algún dia es muy divertido y se come mucho XDD o si no ven a cualquier parte de mexico, aqui se celebra en grande y hay un monton de espectáculos los que dan XDD, siii, pobre alfred, creo que mexico lo traumo un poco XDDD, pero bueno eso le pasa por insultarnos 3, eso le enseñara a cuidar sus palabras si no quieren que le jalen las patas XDD, espero que te guste este omake :3.


	3. Chapter 3 Omake 2

**(N/A)**: por fiiiiiiiiiiiiin –explota de felicidad- después de 4 días de estar escribiendo y planeando como seria el ultimo omake de esta fic, por fin logre terminarlo y corregirlo, dios, jamás me había tardado tanto en terminar algo así, no pensé que quedaría tan largo, fueron 22 hojas, ¡22!, dios, soy tan feliz de haberlo terminado, espero que puedan disfrutarlo y que realmente se haya divertido con este fic, se les agradece muchos sus comentarios, pero bueno ya, disfruten la lectura :3.

* * *

><p>Después del intento fallido por hacer la fiesta en casa de Alfred, las naciones abordaron el primer vuelo en un avión privado para dirigirse a la capital de España, Madrid, para poder hacer la fiesta en la casa del español.<p>

Todo los preparativos se situaron en el patio de la residencia, debido a que en el interior abría demasiado calor gracias a las múltiples personas que se encontrarían en un mismo espacio y su calor corporal haría sofocar los unos a los otros, además que el español no estaba dispuesto a pagar alta facturas de luz debido al hecho de prender tantos aires acondicionados, para eso era mejor la brisa del exterior, además de que el paisaje le podía dar un toque lúgubre a la fiesta.

La música se encontraba a todo volumen, la decoración era ostentosa y los bocadillos estaban adornados y decorados a modo de la temática de la fiesta.

Algunos países se encontraban bailando en un pequeño espacio a modo de pista, pero la mayoría se encontraba platicando los unos con los otros o compartiendo historias de su nación o jugando algún juego en especial.

-vamos igirisu, sabes que eso es completamente imposible

En la voz del francés se podía denotar un tono de burla mientras que con un movimiento desinteresado de su mano miraba con fastidio al ingles, este se encontraba completamente hecho en furias debido a que el francés se negaba a creer en muchas de sus palabras.

-ya te lo dije estupido aliento de vino, mis criaturas son verdaderas y mi magia es real, si no quieres creer ya es muy tu problema –bufo molesto el ingles dándole la espalda al otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos debido a la frustración, si no se alejaba pronto quien sabe que le haría y como un buen caballero debía controlarse- además, si quisiera, ya te hubiera maldecido hace ya mucho tiempo

El francés al mirar la actitud de ingles no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio, llevaba toda la noche y el viaje de ida discutiendo sobre aquel tema, el ingles llevaba horas y horas tratando de convencerlo de que aquello de la magia era real, pero el se negaba a creerlo, desde hace tiempo sabia que su viejo "enemigo" tenia esas tendencia de hablar con ciertos entes que solo el veía y que con tanto fervor había tratado de hacerle creer que existían.

Con una mano en el hombro del otro lo volteo para que lo viera a la cara recibiendo un manotazo a cambio, el ingles todavía no salía de su enojo por lo anterior y su ceño fruncido lo comprobaba.

-oh, vamos iggy -utilizo un tono suave pero todavía despreocupado para tratar de tranquilizar a Arthur- sabes que si te creo, pero es que…-hizo una pausa y reflexiono sobre lo que iba a decir- jamás e visto ninguna de las criaturas de las que me haz contado y sinceramente me comienza a preocupar el hecho de que puedas empezar a confundir la realidad con tu imaginación

El ingles lo observo ofendido por unos minutos como queriendo expresar un montan de palabras a pesar de que estas no salían de su boca, cuando por fin retomo el control de su cuerpo fue como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su interior y comenzó a hablarle rápidamente al francés mientras se acercaba de un modo amenazador señalándolo.

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso Francis?-lo agarro del cuello-, no estoy loco, yo se lo que veo, mis amigos no son solo mi imaginación, son criaturas antiguas que se merecen mucho respeto, no es mi culpa que tu hayas perdido la _"esencia de la magia"_ y ya no puedas verlas, además, ellas son muy fuertes y si quisiera te haría una comprobación de su existencia, ya lo veras yo…

Una pequeña risita interrumpió el discurso de Inglaterra, quien, junto con el francés se volteo al ver al recién llegado noruego que había interrumpido su conversación, el nórdico tenia su rostro inexpresivo pero dejaba ver una liguera sonrisa en la comisura de su labio, apenas perceptible.

-¿noruega…?

Con paso lento, el del rulo flotante se acerco a los dos y se paro junto a ellos aun sin quitar el minúsculo deje de sonrisa.

-¿fuertes? –Cuestiono- A tus criaturas no se les puede clasificar como fuertes, mas bien, el término correcto serian…débiles.

El ingles lo miro por unos segundos sin comprender las palabras del otro, hasta que su cerebro logro carburar lo que trataba de decir. Por fin soltó al francés y se dirigió con paso firme y amenazante al otro para, al igual que el francés, agarrarlo del cuello y alzarlo para que lo vera a los ojos

-¿a quien llamas débil? Mis criaturas son muy fuertes y en cualquier momento podrían vencer a las tuyas, incluso si quisiera podríamos hacer un duelo y te puedo asegurar que yo ganaría

Era bien conocido por algunos, que el ingles y el noruego tenían cierta competencia en lo que ellos llamaban "asuntos mágicos" pero jamás se habían enfrentado a pesar de que el noruego ya había dado su opinión varias veces sobre lo que pensaba de las criaturas de ingles

-Tus criaturas jamás podrían con las mías, no pueden con nada –su expresión volvió a ser indiferente como siempre ignorando las amenazas del ingles- y ese ratón volador no es algo que se le pudiera llamar amenazador, es mas bien, ¿Cómo lo dirían? ¿Esponjoso?

La furia del ingles aumento y pudo sentir como su estomago ardía, su cara se puso hasta roja de la ira y se encontraba apunto de explotar contra el noruego quien simplemente lo miraba con indiferencia.

No muy lejos de ahí, por retraso, llegaban los últimos invitados de la fiesta, después de contactar a otros países Alfred por fin logro averiguar donde se había trasladado la fiesta y prácticamente arrastro al mexicano al primer jet privado y se fueron volando a la casa del español.

Era poco decir que el mexicano estaba hecho furias, prácticamente el americano lo había encadenado y obligado a ir, se sentía furioso porque ya no iba a poder disfrutar de sus tamales y los deliciosos dulces que había preparado en su casa para la celebración y juraba por los dioses, que para la próxima Alfred se la iba a pagar.

-¡hahaha! Que bueno que logramos llegar a tiempo ¿no lo crees México?-sonrío alegre el americano mientras volteaba a ver al otro el cual solo se digno a gruñir mirando al rubio como queriendo tirarse sobre de el y matarlo-bueno, te prometo que vas a disfrutar la fiesta

El americano ignoro por completo la mirada del mexicano y tomo su mano para arrastrarlo entre la multitud, el moreno intento todo lo posibles por zafarse pero no pudo, como siempre la fuerza y la energía interminable del otro terminaron arrastrándole y con una cara de fastidio simplemente se resigno a seguirle el paso.

Alfred miro por todos lados visualizado donde se encontraba cada país y el decorativo de la fiesta, en su opinión era bastante colorido, pero pensaba que el lo pudo haber hecho mucho mejor si tan solo no hubiera llegado tarde.

Siguió observando la fiesta por unos momento hasta que su ojos toparon con ciertas cejas pobladas del ingles y no lo pensó dos veces para ir hacia esa dirección y arrastrar al mexicano, empujando todo a su paso.

-¡Iggy!

Como siempre el americano no pudo notar el aura de la situación y prácticamente empujo al francés para posarse al lado del ingles el cual todavía seguía sosteniendo al noruego del cuello.

-¿Alfred? -Por un minuto el ingles aflojo el agarre del noruego sin liberarlo y miro al americano sorprendido-¿¡Qué haces aquí, sabes cuanto te estuvimos esperando! No importa –regreso su mirada al noruego- estoy ocupado, vete

-Iggy tengo tanto que contarte, deberíamos ir a la pista de baile y bailar, y ahí te cuento lo que me paso, fue tan interesante deberías…

Tanto el ingles como el mexicano y el noruego miraron al americano con fastidio mientras este seguía hablando sin fin, por fin Inglaterra se resigno a seguir oyendo al americano y soltó a noruego para poder callar un poco al rubio de lentes

-Alfred, ¿podrías callarte un rato no vez que estoy ocupado?-le miro con fastidio mientras el americano seguí hablando y diciendo ideas al aire

-P-pero iggy-lo miro con decepción el americano- quería contarte sobre lo que me paso ahí en…-quería seguir hablando pero el ingles le puso una mano en su boca para que se callara unos segundo, los cuales fueron muy agradecidos por el mexicano y el noruego

-Mira Alfred-le miro amenazadora mente- tengo asuntos que atender y no me interesa lo que te haya pasado, si contrataste a la NASA y te fuiste a la luna otra vez o por que llegaste tarde, o porque el cielo es azul, eso lo podemos ver luego, ahora estoy ocupado

Con esto ultimo el ingles se voltio para regresar su atención hacia el noruego y seguir con la platica pendiente que había dejado por la interrupción del americano.

-P…pero iggy-volvió a exclamar de nuevo el americano apenas recupero el habla- ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que escuchar la historia de porque llegue tarde? El hero necesita contar sus hazañas, ¡iggy!

El ingles simplemente se voltio e ignoro al americano mientras volvía a encarar al nórdico el cual solo miraba la escena indiferente

-¡Iggy hazme caso¡

-deja de gritar Alfred

-p..Pero he venido aquí a verte –insistió mientras se volvía a acerca al ingles

-¡déjame! no es de tu incumbencia tengo cosas que atender con Noruega

-no son asuntos-hablo un poco irritado el noruego debido a los irritantes gritos y a aquella pelea que sinceramente le estaba dando una jaqueca- es solo el hecho de que te niegas a admitir que mi criaturas son mas fuertes que las tuyas

-¡cállate, sucio nórdico, ya te dije que las mías son mas fuertes! -gruño el ingles mientras señala con enojo al noruego

-¿criaturas?-se rasco un poco la cabeza el americano mientras trataba de analizar un poco la situación en la que estaba, su mente no daba para entender de que estaba hablando hasta que su cerebro hizo un click y comprendió todo ¡ah! ¿Esas criaturas?-sonrío mientras se acercaba al ingles y le pasa uno de sus brazos por atrás de su hombro para abrazarlo mientras haciendo que este comenzara a lanzar maldiciones al aire debido a su acción- ¡hahaha! Pero iggy, si esas cosas no existen, hasta yo lo se

A todos los presentes en esa conversación exceptuando al francés que todavía se encontraba tirado en el piso desmayado les invadió un aura terrorífica al estilo Rusia mientras miraban al americano con ganas de matarlo de la forma mas cruel y vil que pudieran imaginarse.

Alfred por primera vez logro notar el aura amenazadora que rodeaba a casa uno de ellos y decidió soltar al ingles por unos momentos mientras retrocedía unos pasos tratando de guardar su seguridad mientras hacia señales con sus manos para que se calmaran

-vamos chicos, no es para tanto, tan solo cuentos falsos, cosas de la imaginación-pero sus palabras solo empeoraron las cosas e hicieron que los tres países se acercaran a el amenazantemente con auras aun mas amenazadoras y causando que comenzara a temblar, en especial le dio miedo el aura del mexicano que si bien antes estaba molesto, ahora lo estaba mas por todo lo que le hizo pasar y por el hecho de que otra vez insultaba a su cultura- bueno, tal vez la de México no tanto-exclamo como ultimo salvamento mientras cubría su cabeza con sus manos esperando un golpe final por parte de los países

Al escuchar esas palabras tanto el noruego como el ingles dejaron sus amenazas y miraron desconcertado al americano

-¿México?-dijeron al unísono

Ambos dejaron de prestarle atención al de lentes y voltearon su vista al moreno el cual solo los veía confundido sin entender nada, debido a que por su ira y su mente que ideaba planes para matar a Alfred, no había logrado escuchar lo ultimo.

Por un momento el ingles pensó en lo que el americano había dicho y con una mano en la barbilla en son de pensamiento comenzó a recordar un poco.

-Bueno, yo también había escuchado que en México había algún tipo de magia ancestral diferente y criaturas aterrorizantes-analizo el ingles mientras trataba de rememorar algunas anécdotas que el español le había contado hace mucho tiempo de cuando llego a las tierras nuevas y de las cosas extrañas que les habían pasado a su tripulación- de hecho, España me contó algunas

El mexicano por fin pudo entender de qué estaban hablando y volvió a sonreír mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza avergonzado.

-¡ah! Si, España también fue atacado por alguna de mis leyendas mientras venia, a ellas les encantaba confundir y asustar a los extranjeros tratando de proteger su tierra

El español, que por casualidad pasaba por ahí al escuchar su nombre se intereso en la conversación y se acerco al pequeño grupo.

-¿hablaban de mi?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras asomaba su cara al lado del hombro del mexicano y se integraba a la conversación

Al ver al español llegar el ingles inmediatamente lo miro y comenzó a cuestionarle sobre el asunto mencionado, acercándose a el y poniéndosele en frente

-¿España, es cierto que tu ya viste a las criaturas de México?

-¿criaturas, cuales?-lo miro confundido el español

-ya sabes, de las que me contabas cuando venias de la conquista

-si, España-hablo el mexicano mientras se volteaba a ver al español y le sonreía con sorda- cuéntales…

El español al ver esa sonrisa un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la sangre le bajo del cuerpo haciéndolo ver pálido, por un momento un recuerdo del pasado le surco por la mente y su cuerpo comenzó al temblar

El español había llevado al pequeño Nueva España a su tierra natal debido a que tenia que checar algunos asunto sobre como se encontraban trabajando sus hombres en estos momentos en la capital, por ahora, se encontraban asentados en un pequeño pueblo debido a que al día siguiente los iban a pasar a buscar junto con otros hombres para poder transportarlos al lugar deseado. El español se encontraba viendo como el pequeño moreno jugaba con unos niños de su gente mientras el descansaba en un tronco a forma de banquillo

-¡hey, capital!

El castaño volteo para ver a uno de sus soldados quien se acercaba corriendo en su dirección, e inmediatamente se paro para poder saludarlo con un agarre de mano

-¿Qué pasa muchacho, y esa sonrisa?

El muchacho se quedo unos momentos parado tratando de recuperar el aliento para luego voltear su mirara hacia su capitán haciendo notar la sonrisa en su cara

-Buenas capitán –saludo, ya con el aliento recuperado-como sabrá, mañana nos vamos a dirigir a la capital-explico- y tenemos el suficiente tiempo para divertidos, grupo de hombre y yo, pensamos que si no le gustaría acompañarnos para ir a cazar un rato al monte

El español sonrío ante la propuesta, hace tiempo que no iba de caza y aquello se le estaba haciendo muy tentador, decían que por estas tierra había muchos venados y no le haría mal ir a divertirse un rato, después de todo hasta mañana los iban a pasar a buscar y tenían el suficiente tiempo para divertirse un rato.

-esta bien chico, aurita los alcanzo, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos

El muchacho sonrío ante la idea de que su capitán los acompañaría y se fue de nuevo corriendo con sus compañeros para que fueran a preparar las armas para su salida, mientras tanto el español llamo a su colonia para darle la noticia.

-¡Nueva España!

El pequeño moreno a escuchar como lo llamaban puso una pausa a su juego y se fue corriendo hacia el español para quedar enfrente de el, al ya estar en su presencia el español arrodillo para estar a la altura de pequeño y poder hablarle mas cómodamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo el moreno mientras observaba fijamente los grande ojos verde del mayor

-Mira Nueva España, voy a salir un rato, por lo que quiero que te portes bien y te quedes en la casa y hagas tus deberes mientras yo llego

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el pequeño curioso por la noticia que le había dado la otra nación

-Voy a cazar con unos amigos y como eres menor todavía, necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides todo, no tardare mucho, llegare antes de ocaso

El niñito al escuchar eso, se quedo unos minutos en silencio y bajo su cabecita, el español al notar esto, le miro extrañado debido a que era poco común que el moreno hiciera este tipo de acciones.

-¿Nueva España…?

-¡No vallas!-le grito el pequeño aun si subir la mirada para ver al otro.

-¿ah?

El español no comprendió porque el moreno reaccionaba de esa forma, vio como este subía la cabeza lentamente para verle a los ojos y en su miraba pudo notar un deje de preocupación lo cual lo desconcertó, no sabia porque el pequeño estaba actuando así.

-¿p…pero porque?, tranquilo Javier, yo se muy bien como protegerme y también se cazar-trato de explicar- si es por eso no debes estar preocupado yo…

-no es por eso-lo interrumpió

-entonces… ¿Por qué?

El pequeñito se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, pensando si debería decirle al español los motivos porque no quería que fuera, al final se armo de valor y dejo salir todo lo que le acojonaba en su cabeza.

-no debes ir a esas tierras ni cazar en ellas, no son tuyas, ¡no te pertenecen!-le grito por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a su tono normal- si vas y no haces una ofrenda "ellos" harán que te pierdas y ya no vas a poder volver

El español lo miro sin entender por unos segundos hasta que su cabeza reflexiono un poco sobre lo dicho, con una mirada de cansancio paso una de sus manos por entre su cabello y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio

-Javier, ya hablamos de esto –le replico- no existe esas criaturas de las que tanto hablas, ya te lo dije, no son reales

-¡si lo son!-replico la pequeña nación

-no, no lo son, ya te lo dije-empezó a cabrearse el español

-pero mis abuelos decían que…

-¡Ya te lo dije, no son reales!-por fin grito el castaño molesto

El pobre moreno solo se encogió ante el grito del español y retrocedió un poco debido al miedo que le daba poder recibir otra "reprimenta" como las otras veces. Al ver como el otro temblaba el español intento calmarse un poco y le hizo un indicativo al otro para que se volviera a acercar. La colonia lo vio por un momento desconfiado, pero al final termino cediendo y se acerco al otro.

-mira –le acaricio los cabellos y trato de hablar pausadamente- voy a ir solo un rato y luego regresare, no te preocupes, todo estará bien-le sonrío con alegría tratando de calmarlo, después de unos minutos, el español dejo la cabeza del pequeño y volvió a hablar- ahora, sigue jugando y cuando regrese hablaremos sobre esto-con esto ultimo el castaño se levando de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar mientras que con una mano se despedía del moreno el cual solo le devolvía el gesto de la misma forma.

El pequeño solo se quedo viendo por donde se había ido su tutor y dejo que una pequeña brisa alborotara sus cabellos sus cabellos

-yo te lo advertí-dijo en un susurro el moreno mientras regresaba al juego que había dejado a medias, en su interior, solo podía rezar para que al español no le pasara nada malo.

* * *

><p>El español y su tripulación se metieron entre la espesa maleza del monte y comenzaron a buscar algún sonido que insinuara la presencia del algún animal que pudiera ser cazado, todos iban alerta ante cualquier sonido o indicador del algún ser vivo rondado pero para su mala suerte simplemente no se escuchaba nada alrededor, el viendo soplaba tranquilo y el sol de erguía sobre el grupo haciéndolos sudar y sentir cansados.<p>

Todos estaban muy concentrados y avanzaban lentamente para no asustar a su presa y tratando de tampoco separarse para no perderse. Todo iba bien y silencioso, apenas si se escuchaban sus pisadas mientras avanzaban, hasta que una pequeña piedrita aterrizo en la cabeza de uno de los hombres de la tripulación

-¡Auh! ¿Qué fue eso?

Todos sorprendidos, bajaron sus armas por unos momento y se acercaron al muchacho para ver que le había pasado a su compañero

-De seguro fue un bicho o algo así –comento uno de ellos

Pero eso apenas había empezado, igual que la otra vez, otra pequeña piedrita, igual de certera que la anterior, aterrizo en la cabeza de otro de los integrantes y así sucesivamente mas les siguieron aterrizando en la cabeza de cada uno de los que formaban el grupo

-¡Auh!-se quejaron varios mientras trataban de evitar los proyectiles que venían en dirección de sus nucas

-¡Auh! Oigan, debe de haber muchos bichos por aquí, será mejor que nos movamos

Todos al escuchar esto, asintieron y se empezaron a meter mas entre la maleza, el español, que desde hace tiempo iba callado, empezó a preocuparse un poco por lo sucedido, sentía que algo andaba mal. Mientras mas seguían avanzando, pudo sentir como entre las plantas que lo rodeaban, algo o alguien se iba moviendo de un lado al otro a su alrededor, por un momento, la brisa que se encontraba soplando anteriormente, se detuvo y el español se empezó a preocuparse.

-oigan chicos, esperen

Toda la tripulación se volvió para ver al español mientras detenían su paso para prestarle atención a lo que iba a decir, este, con cautela observo entre la maleza como buscando algo, tratando de encontrar lo que producía el movimiento que vio hace unos momentos.

-Oigan ¡miren!

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde el tripulante había señalado pero fue demasiado tarde y no lograron ver nada, tan solo pudieron observar como la maleza se movía un poco, como si alguien se hubiera movido por ahí.

-¡Oigan, por ahí!

Otra vez ocurrió lo mismo y otra vez todos voltearon a ver que pasaba, poco a poco la maleza a su alrededor se empezó a moverse y varias sombras se proyectaron de entre las plantas como si personas se estuvieran moviendo a su alrededor

.¡Oigan, miren!

-¡Por ahí también!

-¡Miren, también aquí!

Todos se empezaron a preocupar y el movimiento de las plantas y de las sombras no se detenía, poco a poco toda la tripulación se fue juntando en un mismo lugar inconcientemente debido al miedo que les daba lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor. El español, al ver a su gente asustado, no hizo más que armarse de valor y al ver una sombra que pasaba, agarro su escopeta y le dio un tiro certero.

-¡Sal de ahí de una vez, ser!

Toda la tripulación curiosa pero con miedo, se acerco hasta donde el español había tirado el escopetazo, pero ninguno se atrevió a quitar la maleza, el español, que era el mas cercano, bajo su arma y ser acerco al sitio. Podía sentir como el miedo y la curiosidad le carcomía la entrañas y en un acto rápido, trago saliva y con una rapidez impresionante, quito la maleza para ver que había…

_..Nada…_

En aquel lugar no se encontraba nada, simplemente se encontraba vacío, el español miro sorprendido aquello y tan solo retrocedió unos pasos anonadado, pudo haber asegurado que su tiro fue preciso, pero, podía estar equivocado.

Cuando Antonio dejo que la maleza volviera a su lugar, todos dejaron de escapar un suspiro de alivio, la sombras se habían ido y el viendo volvió a soplar, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, el español estaba apunto de reírse y soltar un comentario sobre la situación, pero la tranquilidad, no le duro mucho…

-ven chicos no hay…

Una piedrita salida de la nada topo con su cabeza e interrumpió su frase, la tensión volvió al lugar y nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, todos volvieron a mirar a su alrededor como esperando a que pasara algo, hasta que una lluvia de ramas y piedras comenzó a llegar de todos lo lados.

Todos asustados, comenzaron a correr sin sentido por donde había llegado mientras que observaban como sombras se movían a su alrededor, nadie se dignaba a ver atrás, tan solo corrían y corrían tratando de salir de ese enorme laberinto de ramas. Ni siquiera el español se digno a voltear y por algún motivo las palabras de su pequeña colonia resonaron en su cabeza, por un momento juro haber escuchado unas pequeñas risas por detrás y lo único que pudo hacer, fue acelerar el paso.

* * *

><p>El moreno se encontraba tranquilo garabateando una hoja frente a la luz de una vela, mientras esperaba que el español regresase, por algún motivo aun no llegaba y el sol ya había caído, se encontraba preocupado, pero lo único que podía hacer era rezar y desear que el otro volviera a salvo.<p>

Un caminar pesado y el sonido de las botas contra el suelo interrumpieron su estudio y su pensamiento, con lentitud volteo su mirada hacia la puerta para ver quien era, ahí, se encontraba el español completamente sudado y con una mirada de cansancio en el rostro. Sus ropas se encontraba un poco rasgadas y en su pelo había una que otra rama u hoja atrapada entre las marañas que ahora era su cabello. Con paso pesado, el español camino hacia el sillón mas cercano y apenas estuvo cerca se tiro con cansancio en el mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento.

Javier lo miro por unos minutos y luego se acerco a el, tenia curiosidad por preguntar, pero tenía miedo de que el español reaccionara de forma negativa debido a su estado. Con cierta desconfianza, se sentó junto a el, y después de un largo silencio, se digno a preguntar.

-¿Q…que paso?

El español, quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, pestaño ligeramente y volteo su mirada casada hacia el moreno, por unos minutos no hablo, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas para narrar el extraño acontecimiento que le había sucedido hace algunas horas pero al final decidió no decir nada.

-Nos perdimos en el monte-dijo por fin

El moreno solo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos viendo en dirección de sus manos dudando si soltar la siguiente pregunta o no.

-¿solo eso?

El español quiso contar todo lo que le había pasado al moreno, pero su orgullo no se lo quería permitir, sabia que de cierto modo su colonia le había advertido y que había tenido la razón, no quería admitir que el se había confundido y que al final había fallado en su caza, por unos momentos abrió la boca para contar todo lo pasado pero con resignación la volvió a cerrar se paro tratando de no ver al otro.

-si, fue todo –su mirada tan solo se deposito en la puerta y con paso lento se dirigió hacia ella- tengo mucho sueño, así que me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir, a apagas las velas cuando termines y te vas a dormir-sin mirar ni un segundo al moreno se poso delante esta y la abrió para dejar por fin solo a de ojos marrones

El pequeño se quedo en su lugar por unos segundos, mientras en sus labios se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa juguetona.

-te lo dije...

Con esto, el moreno se levanto y se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles de la casa y de entre los cajones saco una pequeña caja de cigarros, luego de tenerlos en sus mano, saco una pequeña jícara de otro cajón y deposito los cigarros en esta, con paso lento, se dirigió hacia la puerta del patio y la abrió lentamente y sin hacer ruido para luego dejar en el piso frente a la puerta, la pequeña jícara con los cigarros.

-Gracias por haberlo traído de vuelta sano y salvo-exclamo mientras su ojos miraban a la nada

Con esto ultimo, el mexicano cerro la puerta y siguió haciendo sus deberes, sin darse cuenta que unos pequeños ojos lo seguían desde afuera y se acercaban a la pequeña ofrenda que había dejado.

Mientras tanto, el español aun seguía apoyado en la puerta por donde había salido analizaba por segunda ocasión lo que había pasado, aun no podía creérselo, pero algo le decía que era verdad, por algún motivo, el moreno le recordó mucho a su abuelo que alguna vez cuando estuvo vivo, también le había contado sobre aquellos seres y sobre el respeto que debía tenerles, incluso su "_abuela"_ antes de morir le había advertido sobre ellos

"¡te maldigo español!, muy bien podrás creerte dueño de esta tierras y de su gente, pero ellas saben bien quienes son, reconocen su cultura y algún día volverán adueñarse de ellas, "_ellos"_ protegerán lo que fue nuestro y no permitirán que lo que dejamos se extinga, ya lo veras"

Aun recordaba las palabras de aquella guerrera tan sabia, pero no poda creer que fuesen verdad, aquellos seres de los que ambos le habían hablado realmente existían y aquel poder que pocos conocían, al parecer el pequeño moreno lo heredado, por un momento comenzó a cuestionarse sobre si eso era verdad, pero sabia que eso iba en contra de todas sus creencia, así que por su bien, decidió ignorarlo.

-"vamos España, no puedes creer eso…¿o si?

Con este ultimo pensamiento el español decidió irse a bañar y olvidarse completamente de todo lo que había pasado, ignorando la advertencia que su ser le hacia.

Esa noche paso con completa normalidad, como siempre todo se olvido a la mañana siguiente. Como fue planeado, otra tripulación paso a buscar al español y a su hombres y juntos, se fueron a la capital a ver los asuntos pendientes, desde el día anterior nadie hablo sobre lo que había pasado y nadie quiso mencionar el tema, pero…de lo que pocos sabían, es que en la puerta de la casa donde se hospedo el español, había una pequeña jícara vacía, donde alguna vez hubo unos cigarros, que la noche anterior...desaparecieron.

_**Y esa, no fue la última vez que España experimento ese tipo de contacto**_

* * *

><p>Después de ese silencio tan largo, todos se quedaron viendo preocupados al español, el pobre se encontraba pálido y estaba temblando ligeramente, nadie se digno a sacarlo de su trance hasta que el ingles con cierta temor se acerco a el y le toco el hombro.<p>

-oye, España…

El español por fin salio de su shock repentino y con una gran rapidez agarro al ingles de los hombros y lo comenzaba a zarandear rápidamente de adelante hacia atrás mientras murmurando cosas rápidas debido al ataque de pánico que tenia.

-no lo cuestiones, ¡jamás lo cuestiones! –hizo énfasis en la oración- Inglaterra, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, te lo digo porque lo vi, las criaturas de este niño-volteo a ver unos minutos al mexicano, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar al ingles- son de tenerle miedo, Inglaterra-por fin se detuvo por unos momentos y acerco su rostros al del otro mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos debido al miedo que le había producido sus recuerdo-ten mucho, pero mucho cuidado

Con esto último el español soltó al ingles y se alejo del grupo temblando dejando a estos en silencio y observando como este se iba. El ingles, que había caído al suelo debido a la fuerza del empuje del español se paro y se arreglo su traje mientras volteaba a ver al mexicano como esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

El mexicano tan solo se encogió de hombros y miro con indiferencia la reacción del español restándole poca importancia.

-¡hahahaha! España tiene una expresión rara en su rostro-se burlo el americano mientras iba a preguntarle al español que le había pasado

El silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos mientras el ingles trataba de analizar el porque del comportamiento del español

-entonces México-interrumpió el noruego el tren de pensamientos de la otra nación- ¿tu también puedes ver nuestras criaturas y hacer magia?-ambas miradas se situaron curiosas hacia el mexicano, pero este ni se inmuto ante estas.

-si, desde siempre he podido -el mexicano solo se encogió de hombros mientras le restaba importancia al asunto, siempre había podido ver ese tipo de cosas y era evidente la razón, pero jamás lo había dejado ver a los demás debido a que no le agradaba que se burlasen de su cultura y de su habilidad, además de que le daba poca importancia a esto.

El noruego y el ingles se miraron cómplices por unos segundos, como tramando algo, hasta que los dos asintieron y se acercaron con lentitud hacia al mexicano el cual solo retrocedió unos pasos al ver la sonrisa socarrona que el ingles llevaba en los labios.

-Así que México…-comenzó a hablar el ingles mientras se situaba al frente del moreno- ¿Por qué no nos enseñas a tu criaturas?, digo, al menos que tengas miedo de mostrar de que estas hecho

El ingles tenia curiosidad por ver a aquellos seres que hacían que España temblara como latvia cada vez que veía a Rusia, quería saber cual era el potencial del mexicano y si era posible, burlarse de el un rato, pero mas que nada lo movía la curiosidad por saber que tipo de secretos y de magia el mexicano había estado guardando para si mismo.

-¿para que, para que te vuelvas a burlar de mi como lo hiciste con tu dichoso auto tortilla?

Con esto el mexicano lo miro enojado, sabia lo que el ingles trataba de hacer y no le daría la oportunidad para que se burlarse de el, el de cejas pobladas tan solo lo miro sorprendido y casi dejo escapar una risita al recordar como su gente se había burlado de el mexicano, sabia que eso había sido una mala broma pero simplemente era comedia cruda, nada del otro mundo.

-vamos México-trato de convencerlo- enséñanos, al menos que, ¿tengas miedo?-le dijo en tono burlón tratando de provocar al moreno-¿o es que tus criaturas son tan débiles que no quieres enseñarnos?

El ingles sabia que había dado en el punto débil del mexicano cuando dijo esto, porque sabía que el de ojos marrones no se resistía a un reto y mucho menos soportaba que insultaran su cultura. El mexicano miro con completo enojo al ingles y con el seño fruncido lo encaro parándose frente a el.

-Ya aprenderás…

Con esto, el mexicano comenzó a murmurar palabras en diferentes idiomas indígenas como tratando de invocar algo, repentinamente el viendo se volvió mas violento y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, incluso algunos platos volaron y los países comenzaron a murmurar ante tal raro acontecimiento, mientras mas rápido hablaba el mexicano, mas rápido soplaba el viendo y las luces parpadeaban mas, incluso el noruego se asombro y miro a su alrededor un tanto desconcertado pero de un momento a otro la luces de todo el lugar se fueron…

La mayoría de los países grito al unísono debido al repentino apagón, pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y la luz regreso, los países volvieron a sus platicas comunes o hacer lo que hacían, tratando se ignorar el raro acontecimiento e intentaron recuperar el ambiente de fiesta que se había perdido debido a la repentina perdida de energía.

El ingles abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz que le llegaba, por un momento parpadeo y su mirada pudo vislumbrar la silueta del mexicano frente a el, mientras poco a poco parpadeaba y recuperaba la vista, pudo notar varias siluetas cercanas al mexicano de diferentes tamaños se empezaban a formar frente a sus ojos, hasta que por fin, después de mucho parpadear pudo recuperar por completo la vista.

Tanto el noruego como el ingles se quedaron mirando asombrados los seres que ahora acompañaban al moreno y que se situaban a su alrededor, una mujer hermosa y de aspecto ancestral con sus ropas blancas gastada se encontraba al lado izquierdo del mexicano mientras lanzaba sollozos al aire sin alzar su cara, a lado de esta, en los pies del mexicano, se encontraban unos pequeños seres, como personitas vestidas con ropas antiguas, con taparrabos y peinados de coleta.

El ingles solo se quedo en silencio unos minutos aun mirando confundido a las criaturas que el de ojos marrones tenia a su alrededor, al notar como el ingles no iba a hablar, el mexicano inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

-bueno-comenzó, mientras tosía levemente para captar la atención de ambos-estas son mis criaturas-presento ante las dos naciones mientras señalaba a los seres invocados-esta de aquí es la llorona-dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer de blanco la cual solo siguió lamentándose en silencio- y esto -señalo a los pequeños entres sus piernas- son los chaneques, o también en el sureste llamados aluxes

El ingles aun no podía creer lo que veía ¿esto era los seres que hacia al español temblar, una mujer y unos niño diminutos? Debían de estar bromeando, por un minuto el ingles no aguanto mas y se puso a reír descarada mente en la cara del mexicano mientras este solo fruncía el ceño y evitaba que los pequeños se lanzaran enzima del de cejas pobladas para matarlo.

-¡hahahahaha! ¿Eso…haha..Eso es todo?-trato de decir el ingles mientras trataba de contenerse la risa

El mexicano miro molesto a Inglaterra mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio y lazo una pequeña maldición al aire mientras esperaba que el otro dejara de reírse para que pudiera hablar, cuando por fin el otro termino del burlase, dejo escapara un suspiro de sus labios y hablo.

-todavía falta…

Y efectivamente, apenas exclamo aquello, frente a ellos, entre el pasto, comenzó a salir un árbol de Ceiba el cual iba tomando la forma de una mujer la cual conforme se iba formando, agarro movimiento y se transformo en una bella y hermosa dama.

-oh, México-exclamo la bella mujer mientras se estiraba para acostumbrarse al movimiento, cuando por fin logro acostumbrase su mirada se dirigió hacia al mexicano y se acerco un poco volteaba -no creí que me llamarías tan tarde, dime ¿Quiénes son tus amigo?

La bella mujer deslizo sus hermosas piernas y se acerco al ingles lentamente, con una mirada seductora en su cara, lo atrapo entre sus brazos y acerco sus rostros para poder observarlo bien.

-oye guapo ¿no te gustaría ser mi próxima victima?-exclamo seductoramente la mujer mientras lamia la mejilla izquierda del cejudo y juntaba mas su cuerpos

El ingles pudo sentir como los colores le subían a la cabeza mientras dejaba que la mujer lo lamiera, el mexicano al ver esto, no dudo ni un segundo y aparto el cuerpo de la mujer del otro, haciendo que esta cayera al piso con un ruido sordo.

-¡no te acerques, mujer maldita!-la mirada del moreno se volvió intensa y con uno de sus brazos cubrió al ingles como tratando de protegerlo

-¡hay México!-dijo la mujer mientras se volvía a parar sobándose con su malo la parte donde había recibido el golpe- Eres un aguafiestas-le miro con fastidio mientras que se colocaba al lado de la mujer que se encontraba llorando

El mexicano al ver que el peligro había bajado, dejo de proteger al ingles y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Tienes suerte Arthur-se volteo a ver al ingles- sin hubiera estado mas tiempo colgada de ti te hubiera devorado

Por algún motivo el ingles no pudo evitar sentir una pequeño escalofrío en su columna mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo a la mujer la cual solo le guiño un ojo en respuesta, el noruego que hasta aurita se encontraba callado, por fin decidió volver a tomar la palabra y con un deje de la mano llamo la intención del mexicano.

-valla México, no creí que tuvieras criaturas así, puedo notar un aura místico en cada uno de ellos, pero tengo una duda-la mirada del noruego se agudizo- ¿son todos?

La xtabay estaba a punto de tomar la palabra, pero incluso antes de que el mexicano o ella pudieran hablar, un movimiento entre las ramas de los arbustos del patio del español llamo la atención de todos.

-al parecer no son todos…

Exactamente cuando el ingles dijo esto ultimo, la luz se volvió a ir por un momento, cuando regreso, de entre esos mismo arbustos que se habían movido salio un perro enorme de unos inmensos ojos rojo sangre, el mexicano no lo volvió a dudar y tanto el como los demás países en la conversación, tomaron una posición defensiva, incluso el noruego saco a su troll por cualquier cosa.

El animal solo se movió lentamente alrededor de ellos, gruñéndoles como si tuviera rabia y caminando de un lado a otro tan solo observando con sus brillantes ojos, como esperando para atacar de un momento a otro, así estuvieron por unos minutos, mientras el animal olfateaba a su alrededor acercándose lentamente hacia la dirección del mexicano.

A cada paso que daba, todos se apartaban para que pudiera pasar y solo hasta que estuvo en frente del moreno, se quedo detuvo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Tanto el animal como el mexicano, no bajaron la mirada ni por un momento mirándose fijamente, el aire y las personas a su alrededor se encontraban tensos, era como si estuvieran en otro mundo, donde solo existían sus miradas, retándose el uno al otro, en espera de que el otro cediera.

Después de unos minutos rápidos de puro silencio, el animal por fin cedió y se inclino levemente como en señal del respeto dejando de tensar sus músculos y toman una posición mas normal pero sin aun dejar de ver al moreno.

-humano, ¿para que me haz invocado?

El ingles que aun se encontraba estupefacto y temblando, se acerco con lentitud al moreno y con una mano en su hombro, le susurro lentamente.

-m…México ¿tu sabes espíritus demoniacos?

El silencio volvió por un rato, nadie se atrevía a decir nada o a tan si quiera moverse, tanto el ingles como el noruego agudizaron su oído para poder escuchar lo que el mexicano tenia que decirles, todos esperaban ansiosos sus respuestas, hasta que una risa proveniente de la xtabay lo saco de su silencio

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA…!-se río ruidosamente la mujer mientras se agarraba su estomago tratando de contener su ataque de risa ante la mirada de interrogación de la mayoría de los presentes, cuando por fin puro recuperar su aliento y su risa paro comenzó a hablar- ¿solo espíritus demoniacos? ¡jah! El sabe invocar eso y mucho más

La voz de arrogancia de la mujer hacia denotar que lo que decía era verdad, todas las miradas otra vez se volvieron al dirigir al mexicano, volviendo a pedir una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, el moreno ni por un segundo le había quitado la vista al perro de ojos rojos y aun mantenía aquel silencio sepulcral, cuando por fin calculo lo que iba a decir abrió la boca y por fin se digno a sacar palabra.

-si…-le hablo al can- te invoque, pero no será por mucho tiempo-le advirtió-no hagas nada y trata de controlarte, nada de dañar a nadie

Esto ultimo lo digo con acides mientras apartaba la mirada del can, por fin después de mucho el perro solo asintió y se acerco a la pierna del mexicano solo parándose junto a el como si fuera un perro guardián, después de esta acción el mexicano se volteo a los países y por fin de decidió contestar y dar explicación a todas las preguntas que le aquejaran.

-si, yo puedo invocar este tipo de seres desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo pausadamente y al ver que todos lo escuchaban con atención, continuo-fue una de las grandes herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos y de las cuales he tenido que cuidar desde hace mucho tiempo

Ambos países no pudieron comprende mucho de esto por lo que iban a preguntar pero otra vez la voz de la xtabay los interrumpió.

-exacto-con la misma agilidad de otras veces, la mujer se acerco al mexicano y lo abrazo por detrás mientras dejaba que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro-desde hace mucho tiempo este chico a cuidado de nosotros y a mantenido viva nuestra esencia aparte de que este-señalo al mexicano- no ha retenido para que no "atacáramos" mas de los normal

Y efectivamente, el mexicano había heredado el don místico de sus abuelos, y el tenia que cuidar de que sus seres no atacaran demasiado a las personas de su pueblo, al igual que sus abuelos, desde muy chico incluso antes de que llegara España, los dos le había enseñado a respetar y a controlar a las criaturas de sus tierras y lo había aprendido a convivir con ellas, para que este, en un futuro para cuando heredara sus tierras, pudiera controlarlos y llevarse bien con ellos y así, enseñarle también a su pueblo a respetarlos y a no olvidarse de ellos

Los pequeños aluxes, que no habían dicho una palabra en toda la noche, por fin se decidieron a hablar y uno de ellos que parecía su líder, salio entre la multitud de personitas y se puso a hablar enfrente, en representación de todos

-México siempre nos a llevado ofrendas a nuestros cultivos y le ha enseñado a su gente a respetar nuestras tierras, es una gran nación –exclamo con orgullo mientras todos los demás solo asentían con la cabeza

-El es el guardián de nosotros y nos controla al igual que como lo hicieron sus abuelos. –el gran perro volvió a tomar la palabra y se acerco un poco para poder hablar mejor hacia las naciones -gracias a el se mantiene viva la llama sus antepasados y evita que me lleve mas almas cada año, así como lo ven, este chico puede parecer muy poco fuerte, pero su magia es algo de admirar, a pesar de que a su pueblo le hayan quitado la esencia cuando lo conquistaron, ellos aun siguen creyendo y mantienen vivas sus creencias, y eso es lo que lo hace tan poderoso, el prácticamente heredo todo lo místico y lo lleva en la sangre, es parte de su esencia y el ser de todo su pueblo

Ante estas palabras tanto el noruego como el ingles se sintieron conmovidos, nunca habían imaginado que el mexicano también pudiera tener ese potencial ni de como su gente estaba tan conectado con aquel mundo mágico que en estos tiempo pocas naciones lograban recordar la esencia o respetaban a los seres a su alrededor.

Era impresionante que el mexicano a pesar de todo lo de la conquista aun pudiera recordar la presencia de sus leyendas y de las enseñanzas de sus antepasados para respetarlas y que el día de hoy pudiera conservarlas, incluso el noruego sonrío al pensar que era bueno tener a otro que se preocupara por las criaturas de sus tierras.

-Aunque todavía falta alguien muy importante…

Al escuchar esto todo los presente se voltearon a ver a la mujer, mientras esta se volvía a parar con normalidad y cruzaba sus brazos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...¿n…no son todos?

El ingles le miro un poco estupefacto al pensar que podría haber algo mas que el mexicano no les hubiera mostrado, muy bien sabia que en su pueblo había muchas leyendas, pero ¿alguien mas importante?, se preguntaba quien podría ser

-México ¿Quién falta?

El noruego igual miro ansioso por saber quien era la criatura o leyenda que le faltaba presentar al mexicano el cual solo se dedico a matar a la bella mujer con la mirada.

-no ha necesidad de "llamarla"-exclamo con acides el mexicano mientras trataba de evitar el tema

La mujer curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y se traslado al frente del mexicano para mirarle a los ojos y encararlo.

-si no quieres llamarla, yo la llamare

Y con esto, la mujer no dudo ni un minuto y espeso a murmurar al igual que lo hizo el mexicano hace unos momentos, palabras en un idioma antiguo mientras alzaba las manos al cielo y miraba a la luna espectral sobre ellos.

-n…no lo hagas…¡hey! espe…

El mexicano trato de detenerla, pero ya iba siendo demasiado tarde, cuando la mujer dejo de murmurar palabra alguna, todas las luces del lugar se volvieron a apagar y esta vez tardaron mas tiempo en prenderse, incluso esta vez todos los países se asustaron y la mayoría chillo del susto, tanto fue el miedo que se pudieron escuchar algunos gritos dados al aire

-Alemania ¡tasukete!

-¡Chigiiiiii…¡

-¡Por dios España! ¡se que estas en crisis, pero paga la cuenta de luz! (holanda)

Así y muchos mas gritos se escucharon y la mayoría estaba murmurando entre si, cuando por fin la luz empezó a volver todo se quedo en un inmenso silencio mientras poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, los países un poco shockeados, volvieron a lo suyo y trataron de ignorar los tres apagones que habían sucedido, algunos incluso intentaban buscarle lógica a lo que había pasado pero la mayoría solo ignoraba los acontecimientos y volvía a lo suyo.

El mexicano al volver la luz apenas aclaro su vista se acerco a la xtabay y con su puño cerrado le dio un pequeño coscorrón

-¡te dije que no la llamaras!

Tanto el ingles como el noruego no entendían porque el mexicano estaba tan enojado ni entendían a quien había llamado la mujer.

-¡auch!-se quejo la mujer ante el golpe-¡México eres un agresivo!-dijo la mujer mientras se sobaba donde le habían dado

La muchacha, al notar la mirada de extrañeza en el rostro de los otros países, no pudo evitar no curvear un sonrisa en sus labios y con paso ágil se acerco a ellos y los abrazo por lo hombro para con una de sus manos señalar el cielo, específicamente a la luna.

-Miren, ahí esta…

Y efectivamente, en el lugar donde había señalado la mujer, se encontraba la huesuda bajando en dirección a ellos, su traje bailaba con el viento y con el efecto de la luna sus huesos brillaban como el mármol mas blanco y puro del mundo. Tanto al ingles como al noruego se les abrieron los ojos mientras veían como la catrina bajaba hasta donde estaban ellos para flotar sobre el pasto. Al mexicano al verla, solo se le bajaron los colores y con la misma de acerco a la huesuda para disculparse.

-Lo siento catrina, no quería hablarte, no fue yo quien te invoque-dijo rápido, tratando de disculpar el hecho de hacerle venir a la muerte

Ambos países no salían de su shock y todavía se le quedaron viendo a la huesuda anonadados ante su belleza y el miedo que le provocaba, la catrina no dijo nada y simplemente alzo su brazo lentamente y señalo a la hermosa mujer, la cual aun no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara.

-se que no me invocaste tu, si no ella

Con estas palabras se pudo notar un tono de molestia en la voz de la huesuda y con un flote lento se acerco a la muchacha

-hola catrina, es bueno verte-hablo arrogantemente la mujer mientras la sonrisa de su cara no se quitaba, en lo huecos que tenia la huesuda por ojos se podía notar la molestia de esta, y con un movimiento de su mano estuvo de sacar su guadaña y destripar a aquellas muchacha, pero gracias al mexicano, al ver esto inmediatamente reacciono y se puso entre ellas.

-Haber señoras, tranquilas, no es momento ni el lugar para una pelea

Al escuchar al moreno, ambas criaturas tan solo se alejaron de entre si pero aun sin dejar de mirarse amenazadoramente la una a la otra, el ingles que aun seguía shockeado se acerco a la huesuda y se paro frente a ella para hablar.

-M…México ¿e…ella es…?- la voz del ingles temblaba debido al el asombro de ver tal espíritu tan impactante y al cual le tenia un miedo y respeto enorme

El mexicano con paso lento se acerco junto a la catrina y se poso junto a ella para presentarla.

-Si Inglaterra –exclamo mientra con su brazo señalaba a la huesuda- ella es la catrina, o como tu la llamarías, la muerte

Con estas palabras ambos países (noruega e Inglaterra) se acercaron a la huesuda para examinarla con exasperados, trancando de comprobar que lo que sus ojos estaba viendo no era una gran mentira, por un momento el ingles quiso tocar aquellos hueso de mármol pero el miedo que sentía se lo impidió, cuando ya no hubo duda sobre lo que tenían en frente ambos se alejaron un poco y tan solo parpadearon si creerlo.

-wow, n..no puedo creer esto –el ingles sonrío un poco si dejar de ver al espectro que tenia en frente-¿d-de verdad la conoces?

-Si –afirmo el moreno-desde siempre la he conocido-el mexicano se acerco y se cruzo de brazos frente a los países mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de orgullo- desde hace mucho tiempo mis abuelos la conocía y ellos fueron los que me la presentaron ,incluso en mi pueblo es aclamada y respetada.

La sonrisa de orgullo en la cara del mexicano no se la quitaba nadie, se sentía feliz de poder hablar de este tema con otros países sin que estos lo consideraran loco o huyeran debido al temor que les daba escuchar sus historias, el noruego a aun seguía apartado otra vez tomo la palabra y se inclino levemente frente a la catrina.

-Es un honor conocerla, la muerte

Tanto el ingles como el mexicano se asombraron debido que el noruego pocas veces presentaba respeto frente a alguien y con la misma acción echa por la otra nación el ingles también se inclino frente a la muerte

-también es un honor para mi conocerla

Esta tan solo asintió y sin moverse se su lugar comenzó a hablar

-De hecho desde hace mucho tiempo que los conocía –explico-después de todo tengo que estar siguiendo a cada alma para esperar un día llevármelas- hablo pausadamente y con una voz espectral- incluso, muchos de sus ancestro, sus padres, madre y abuelos, me han hablado de ustedes

Todos se quedaron asombrados, pero cayeron en cuenta de que era natural que la catrina conociera a sus antepasados, pues en algún momento ella los había acunado en su manto y se los había llevado hacia el otro mundo. La huesuda después de decir estas palabras se volteo a ver al moreno y se acerco lentamente para hablarle.

-México, sabes que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo aquí, así que si me disculpas me tengo que retirar, aun hay muchas almas que están vagando y necesito que regresen después de su visita, además de que tengo que controlar la entrada a este mundo de otros seres no deseados-por un minuto volteo a ver al perro de ojos rojos el cual solo gruño en respuesta- bueno…-con estas palabras se volteo a ver a los demás y se fue despidiendo- fue un placer conocerlos, sus ancestros les envían saludo, tengan mucho cuidado en su camino a casa, me retiro.

Y si mas preámbulos, la huesuda poco a poco fue subiendo hasta el cielo, otra vez en dirección a la luna, alejándose lentamente, hasta que desapareció de la vista de los países, el mexicano solo se dedico a decirle a dios con su mano mientras esta se retiraba y cuando desapareció por completo regreso su vista a sus demás criaturas

-Bueno México-hablo la mujer de hermoso cuerpo-, yo también tengo que irme, esta cosa ya me aburrió y debo regresar a buscar algunas victimas

Con estas ultimas palabras otra vez su cuerpo de fue transformando en un árbol y se fue desvaneciendo en el suelo, dejando que poco a poco sus ramas se hundieran en la tierra no sin antes despedirse del ingles.

-Nos vemos guapo, tal vez uno de estos días te tenga en mis manos

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro la mujer desapareció, poco a poco cada una de las criaturas del mexicano se fue despidiendo para regresar otra vez al lugar donde pertenecían

-yo igual me voy, México-hablo la mujer que aun ahogaba sollozos en su garganta- mis hijos me deben estar esperando y aun debo buscarlos, fue bueno verte-con esto ultimo la mujer desapareció con una ráfaga de viento y con un chillido agudo que hizo que los presentes se tuvieran que tapar los oídos.

-dios, que voz-se quejo el mexicano mientras se quitaba las manos de sus orejas después de cubrirse para no se le rompiera el tímpano debido al estruendoroso chillido

-nosotros también nos vamos México-volvió a hablar el líder de los pequeños guerreros que se encontraban a sus pies- aun tenemos que cuidar nuestras tierras de visitantes inesperados y no podemos dejar que el arado muera o que los espíritus malignos entren-con esto, los pequeños se despidieron y uno por uno se fue ocultado y desaparecido de entre la maleza del lugar

Por ultimo pero no menos importante el gran perro de ojos rojos se volteo a ver al mexicano y después de retener la mirada por unos segundo sonrío mostrando sus caninos.

-Bueno muchacho, yo igual tengo que irme, deja de estar invocándome por estupideces que ya es la segunda vez en la noche que no haces hacer trabajitos, para la próxima me la voy a cobrar con tu alma, nos vemos

Con esto el perro se fue corriendo rápidamente y desapareció igual entre las plantas, el mexicano por mientras solo se despidió de todos haciendo un deje con la mano y los vio irse, cuando por fin todos desaparecieron dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y se volteo a ver a las naciones

-bueno, y eso es todo –exclamo un poco avergonzado volviéndose a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza

-impresionante-fue todo lo que dejo escapare el noruego mientras veía el rastro por donde había pasando el perro

-el tiene razón México, wow no sabia que tenias tantas criaturas y leyendas en tu país, pero…-hablo el ingles mientras miraba al mexicano pensativo mientras que con una de sus manos se rascaba la barbilla en un deje de pensamiento- ese perro dijo ¿Qué era la segunda vez que los invocabas?

El mexicano iba a inventar una escusa para lo que acababa de decir, no quería que el ingles supiera lo que le había hecho a Alfred y lo empezara a corretear por maltratar a su excolonia, pero antes de pudiera hablar, cierto americano lo interrumpió

-M…México-el americano hablo con su voz temblorosa mientras señalaba el lugar donde había estado el perro anterior mente, su mirada estaba completamente en blanco y su cuerpo se encontraba pálido, las palabras apenas y con dificultad salían de su boca- e…e…ese perro e…era e…el ah…-con esto ultimo el americano no aguanto mas y callo al pasto desmayándose, no sin antes ser agarrado por el ingles para que no se golpeara la cabeza

El americano se había pasado todo el tiempo preguntándole a España que le pasaba y conversando con algunos por ahí, hasta que ya después del ultimo apagón, quiso verificar que Inglaterra estuviera bien, se dirigió lentamente hacia donde había dejado al ingles pero cuando llego tremenda sorpresa se dio al ver a todos lo seres que le había perseguido hablando con el mexicano y con los demás. Ya cuando por fin se fueron pudo hablar, pero debido al miedo su cuerpo no aguanto más y se desmayo.

El ingles al principio no entendió nada, pero luego miro molesto al mexicano al comprender lo que pasaba.

-México ¿¡que le hiciste a Alfred!

El mexicano estuvo a punto de justificarse pero sabia que el ingles no le creerá nada al final solo se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

-nada –hablo mientras retrocedía dispuesto a echarse a correr- solo le di, mm, digamos, una pequeña lección

El ingles no dudo ni un momento y se acerco amenazadoramente al otro mientras este no dudo ni un segundo y se puso a correr en otra dirección.

-¡MEXICO VEN AQUÍ!

El noruego que hasta entonces se encontraba tranquilo simplemente se dedico a ver la escena divertido y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de su boca.

-parece que esta fiesta no va a ser tan aburrida después de todo

Tal vez luego le podía pedirle al mexicano que se les uniera al grupo de magia que habían formado el ingles y el para que les cuente un poco mas sobre su cultura y sobre lo que sabia hacer, o podía pedirle que le preste a su pequeños chaneques para que mantuvieran alejados al danés un rato de su casa, pero eso luego se vería, ahora, tan solo tendría que disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, relajarse un rato y…

-¡NORUUU…!

…O genial…

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

"_esencia de la magia": _bueno, con esto me refiero al hecho de que, como lo mismo que le paso a Japón, los países empiezan a perder cierto contacto con la historias de su pasado y su gente se empieza a olvidar de aquello que fue su cultura antigua, los países poco a poco pierden el contacto con la magia y empiezan a dejar de ver o notar a los seres que algunas pudieron ver, de los cuales Inglaterra, noruega y México que aun tienen ese don mágico, pueden verlos.

"_Abuela"_: me refiero a la cultura maya o antiguo imperio maya

"_ellos"_: se refiere a las leyenda que son parte de la cultura antigua que se dejo, ya sea los chaneques, etc.

**(N/A)** bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del fic, de verdad se les agradece a todos mucho y también el hecho de que lo hayan puesto en favoritos o lo hayan seguido, realmente mantienen la llama de la escritura viva en mi, espero que de verdad les haya hecho pasar un buen rato y que pudieran conocer un poco de la cultura mexicana y sus leyendas, aunque estoy pensando en tal vez hacer otro omake donde los antiguos imperios se encuentren en el mas haya y discutan porque cultura es la mejor, pero luego iré viendo XDD, bueno, nos vemos a la próxima, gracias por leer, bye~

PD: el ultimo que llama a noruega gritando "noru" es dinamarca XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews time~~ ¿?<strong>

**Kikyoyami8**: siii XDD, pobres invitados, se quedaron afuera y todo por culpa del gringo ese XDD, yo digo que mereció sufrir mas, pero fui compasiva con el esta vez, para la próxima lo are sufrir mas XDD.

**Neko Kemi**: le fu? Enserio te quite el sueño? XDD, no se si flotar de la felicidad porque te gusto, o sentirme culpable porque no dormiste ¿? XDD, dsdada que bueno que te haya gustado el fic QAQ, tu comentario me dan ganas para escribir más, pero si no fuera porque no me viene la inspiración (mi musa no me quiere, ¡¿Por qué! QAQ) escribiría más, gracias por haber leído :3.

**AmePotterBlack**: gracias XDD, que bueno que te haya gustado 3

**Linsa it**: XDDD siii, Alfred es un idiota ., debería respetar mas a las tradiciones del mexicano, para la próxima le jalaran los pies 3, gracias, tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz QAQ, mínimo ya se que no soy una m*erda como escritora /3, espero nos sigamos leyendo :3.

**Legendary**: gracias XDD, quería ser a México un poco mas carbón con respecto a Alfred para dar a conocer que el también puede fastidiar al gringo 3, si de hecho se me tanto de esas leyendas porque yo soy del sureste y de los aluxes ni que se diga, ya me tiene tocado una que otra experiencia XDD, gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos hasta la próxima XDD.


End file.
